


Bukkake Hime Nono

by Karin Yukimura (Karinpon)



Category: Souiumono, Souiumono (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Gay Sex, Japanese Band - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Penises, Scat, Visual Kei, Vomiting, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinpon/pseuds/Karin%20Yukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nono is the cross-dressing member of a 5-man Visual Rock band in Japan. He gets drunk and is taken advantage of, but is also real slutty so he begins not to see it that way... until he learns it was all caught on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bukkake Hime Nono

After the show, when the band had gone backstage to pick up their things and leave, Nono found a card in his purse that had not been there before. It read: ‘ALL-MALE AFTERPARTY—DRESS YOUR BEST,’ and below, an address and a time (22:00). He found Nuppe nearby and asked him, “Who is this from? Did you get one?”

“Yeah, it’s a friend of Kamui’s I think. We should go.”

“But what about the others? Sacci-chan and Hiro?”

“They have better things to do. Not like me and you. What were you going to do when you got home?”

Nono thought about his guitar practice, his League of Legends character, and a certain thing that he had to be alone to do. He was going to mention the first thing, which was least to be ashamed of, but he was interrupted just as he opened his mouth to get the breath for it.

“Nothing you can’t put off till the morning,” said Nuppe. “Come on, you can come wearing a skirt and everything—it says to dress your best.”

“B-but why is it ‘all-male’? There won’t be any girls?”

“Not unless they come in disguise. No, it’ll just be us guys, doing and saying what we want. Maybe you won’t even be the only cross-dresser.”

“Does that mean…” he looked at Nuppe hopefully.

“Me? I’m not saying that. But cross-dressers are all over. I’m sure one will attend.”

“You mean me.” Nono’s tone flattened. “Will there be drinks?”

“Plenty to drink. What’s the point otherwise?”

“That’s what I would wonder. I have to go home and freshen up, but… this place written on the card is a little far from where I live. Will you be picking me up?” Nono had never got around to getting his license, and he knew Nuppe had a car.

“Of course, I will escort Princess Nono to the party.”

“P-princess?! Don’t talk to me like that. You’re teasing because you think I can’t do anything for myself.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Nuppe seemed apologetic. “It’s just that you look like a princess most of the time—not like those foreign ladies with the title, but one of the pretty fantasy ones.”

“Don’t speak that way either! It’s embarrassing…” He differed from most men in that compliments on his appearance, particularly from other men, pleased him to no end—though naturally he tried to hide this, and told himself that they were rarely if ever serious anyway. “So, when will you come?”

“I’ll be outside your building about a quarter past nine.”

#

He showered and shaved, and wearing a towel, walked into his room, where he looked at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table: 20:57, it said. Just enough time to dry and dress, though he was unsure if he’d be able to apply makeup to any decent standard. Sliding open the wooden door of his closet, he looked for something attractive to wear.

There was a lot to choose from, but he settled on one of his old stage costumes, which comprised an enormous multi-layered skirt; a separate top, ribbon-cinched sleeves to mid-upper-arm, with frilly trims and a big bow on the front—all these things being variously golden and pink in colour; and a pair of white Lycra arm warmers. The outfit was supposed to go with a crown, but he figured it was pretentious enough—for an afterparty—in absence of that.

Of course, he could not forget underwear, especially if drink was going to be involved; he slipped into black cotton panties. All his undergarments were feminine, because they were so much more good-looking and comfortable than men’s briefs and boxers, and they would not be seen if a situation demanded he wear trousers—he could cross-dress without appearing to cross-dress, which method was called ‘underdressing’.

Before the dresser mirror he brushed his long, pink hair, whose black roots had begun to show—he’d need to cut and bleach it again soon. When all the tangles had been removed he tied back the longer part of his hair, and took a flat iron to his fringe so he could style it the way he wanted with the aid of a comb and some hairspray. Then he removed the hair tie, picked up a second one, and parted the long part of his hair to tie into two high bunches.

The adorable hairstyle made him feel a lot more like himself. Seeing neither the necessity of, nor the time for real makeup, he just applied some concealer to his lower face to cover the little scabs consequent to his hurried shaving. It was already time Nuppe had arrived, but he hadn’t honked or called, so Nono assumed his escort must be running late. This gave him time to slip on some white silken stockings before his tennis shoes (he didn’t think he could make good time in heels). He was about to collect his purse when the mobile inside it rang. Slinging the thing over his shoulder, he pulled out the phone and answered.

“What’s taking you?” said Nuppe.

“Nothing. I’m on my way now.” He went out onto the deck, not bothering to lock the door to his flat, and took the lift down. “Really, I’m almost out.” He put away his phone.

Exiting the bottom of the lift tower, he ran toward his bandmate, skirt clutched in his hands, held off the ground. “Princess Nono is so kawaii.” Nuppe called, and opened the passenger side door for him.

“Sir Nuppe is so courteous.” Nono climbed into the vehicle with some trouble presented by the skirt.

Nuppe got in the driving seat, and they rolled.

#

They pulled up behind a parked car in the driveway of a newish detached home on the outskirts of Hachioji; the building was two storeys tall, and had no distinct style, but seemed to combine bits and pieces of architecture from various countries and eras. One of those post-modern buildings, Nono thought, and was a little disgusted. What has Nippon come to, allowing such outrageous structures on its soil? While he reflected on the trajectory of his beautiful country, Nuppe had gone around and opened his door for him, so he stepped out, grinning amusedly at the ongoing courtesy.

Like he was a real princess.

He had banished such silly thoughts by the time he made it to the door, and Nuppe rang the bell, and a strange man opened the door almost immediately, saying, “You are late. Well,”—he looked Nono up and down with ice-blue eyes—“it’s no skin off my back. Come in and make yourselves at home!”

The man, presumably this ‘friend of Kamui’s’, stood aside to let them in, saying, “I’ve got some preparations to make upstairs,” before hurrying up the staircase to their right. There was no foyer as one would expect from such a… unique… house, but they came through the door directly into the lounge room, with a coffee table, a tall bright floor lamp, a modest home theatre, two large sofas, and a shag carpet blue like the sea. Though his shoes had already touched the carpet, Nono pulled them off and left them by the door, and went to have a seat on the sofa facing the coffee table.

Now that he got the chance to look around, he noticed various wall-hangings: a big, black and white 12-hour clock; a few small nail-suspended bookcases holding CDs and figurines—no actual books; and idol posters. After a moment, Kamui arrived from the kitchen, which could be seen through a wide round archway in the wall opposite the front door. He held a glass of red wine, and the large bottle it came from, both of which things he laid on the coffee table. “Glad you came, Nono,” he said. “I have to get more glasses. I had poured that one you see for myself, but since you are the guest of honour at our all-male special afterparty, you deserve first drink.” He went back to the kitchen.

It was a very small glass. Nono took the bottle from the table, and drank from that instead, lips curling up at the corners as he saw Nuppe’s jaw drop. Nuppe, still standing near the front door, muttered something to himself.

Nono pulled the bottle from his face, swallowed and said, “You know I don’t have any diseases, so it’s fine if I drink from here. Would you deny Princess Nono?” He had begun to feel a buzz at first sight of the wine.

“No, of course not! Please drink to your heart’s content, your highness.”

“I will! But there has to be something else to do here. It’s a party isn’t it? Why are there so few people, and why is there nothing on the television set?” He tipped the bottle at his lips again.

“Good question. I’ll go ask Kamui about it.” Nuppe disappeared through the archway into the kitchen.

So minutes passed, Nono drinking alone till the wine bottle was below half full, ignoring the glass on the table, not caring if anyone else wanted wine—it’s their fault he had it all to himself, he thought; what were they doing taking so long? What had they gone to do again? When he tried to remember, his head hurt, so he stopped trying. He was about to take another swig from the bottle when Nuppe and Kamui came out of the kitchen, the latter bearing two more wine glasses, and another bottle of wine—a cheaper brand than Nono had been consuming.

“I’ll be right back,” said Nuppe, and went up the stair. Kamui placed everything on the coffee table, poured some of the cheap wine for himself in a glass and drank, smiling every now and again.

“Is there anything to do besides drink?” Nono asked him, and drank some more from the bottle he still held. “I think I’m near my limit as far as drinking goes.”

“Sure, but Ryou has to get some things in order. It won’t be much longer, I promise. Then we’ll have fun.”

“Ryou?”

“Oh, I forgot he’s a stranger to you. He owns the house we’re in. He throws a great party if you give him time.”

Nono set his bottle down on the table—not yet empty, but he didn’t want to be too drunk when whatever planned activity began. Would it be a game? A film? A film would be better, he thought; he’d never win any game drunk as he was. “I have to pee,” he said. “Where’s the toilet?”

“It’s upstairs…”

Kamui looked like he wanted to say something more when Nono left his seat, but no sound came, and Nono staggered toward the bottom of the stair. Before he could ascend the first step, however, he saw Nuppe looking down at him from the top. It stopped him in his tracks for a moment, but his bladder urged him on, and he began climbing the steps, saying, “Please show me to the toilet.”

“You need to take a leak?” Nuppe asked; and, turning, said, “Come on, it’s this way.”

As they walked, Nuppe kept looking back at Nono, slowing them down. Making sure he didn’t trip over his own feet in his stupor? “I can’t hold it much longer,” he said.

“Give me your hand.”

Complying, Nono was led like a child along the upstairs hall, around a corner where immediately to their left Nuppe pushed open a door. “Here’s the water closet,” he said, and let go.

Rushing inside, not even bothering to turn on the light, nor to secure the door, Nono untied the drawstring under his top, letting his massive skirts fall to the bathroom floor; then, pulling down his panties and lifting the toilet lid, he sat, and pissed. The high-pressure stream was so loud, but he didn’t care in his present state that everyone heard.

Done, he got his panties back on, and struggled a bit with the drawstring at the waistband of the multi-layered skirt before giving up. He cautiously stepped out of it, and bunched it up in his arms. Of course he’d not leave this house in just his top and underwear, but around his friends, surely, it would be fine until he regained sobriety.

The upstairs hall was empty.

Well, he’d just go down and have a nap on a couch, he decided. So he descended the stair, carrying his skirts, and saw Nuppe and Kamui sitting on the sofa that was not facing the coffee table. They didn’t at all seem surprised or bothered by the visibility of his black panties and white stockings.

“Come sit down between us,” said Nuppe. “The show’s about to start.” The two made room for him on the cushions.

He laid his skirts on the coffee table, and went and sat with them, feeling drowsy and a little sick. He closed his eyes, heard the sound of someone, Ryou, coming down the stair. The feeling of an arm around his back, a hand on his package—that brought him out of his doze. He tried to close his legs, but Nuppe gripped one tightly, and Kamui the other as he went on touching his cock through the fabric of his black cotton panties; rubbing, squeezing, pulling.

“Stop this,” said Nono. “What are you…” He was lethargic and confused; he could not fully grasp the situation, but he did know he had drunk a lot, and whatever they were doing, they were taking advantage of him. Or maybe it was a dream? The sensations brought to mind at least one dream he’d once had, but the sensations were all he recalled of it. He was becoming excited.

“You’re feeling good already, aren’t you?” said Nuppe. “The party’s just getting started.” He leaned in, tongue extended toward Nono’s face, his lips; it touched his lips, coated them with saliva and tried to force its way in between. Nono parted his teeth to let it in, and his own tongue met it. Yes, this was a dream, he thought; one of those erotic ones. There was no way he’d experience this in reality, at the hands of his own male bandmates.

“This is getting hot a lot quicker than I expected,” said Ryou. “I have to get Sanpei.” He rushed back upstairs.

Sanpei? Another stranger, thought Nono. But strangers were a commonality of afterparties. Even in dreams—

“Mmph.”

Kamui had pulled aside the crotch of his panties and let out his rock-hard cock. “It’s a lot bigger than I thought it would be,” he said.

Nuppe pulled his face away from Nono’s to look; said, “That just makes it more fun to torment. What are you waiting for, Kamui? Your eyes do nothing.”

“Torment? Wait, what—” Nono began to protest, but Nuppe got off the couch suddenly, stood with his crotch about level with Nono’s face, and unbuttoned his jeans, pulled them off one leg at a time, and threw them out of the way. He wore no underwear, and his cock throbbed, and invited itself to that place where previously his tongue had been.

“No biting,” Nuppe said. By then Nono was already washing his glans, which could not have touched soap in weeks. “So good. You must have done this before. With Sacci, right? Don’t stop—I don’t need to know.”

It was true. He had gone down on Sacci before, and on all the members of NINJAMAN JAPAN. He’d found he was much more likely to be called ‘cute’ by someone whose cock he sucked, and that was what he loved. Now, for the first time, he gave Nuppe diligent service, and hoped to be called ‘cute’ again, dream or not. He could take Nuppe’s member near to the base and not gag, and he did so, subsequently pulling his head back and keeping his lips tight round the shaft as his tongue worked. Meanwhile Kamui licked and kissed Nono’s cock up and down the shaft, nipping his scrotum once or twice; one of his hands held the organ steady, the nail of its forefinger pressing into Nono’s piss-hole. Already Nono felt close to orgasm.

Then he saw two men out the corner of his eye, Ryou and a new stranger who must’ve been Sanpei, and they too were without trousers, and they stroked their huge cocks while watching. This was the ‘show’ Nuppe had spoken of, and he was a part of it—its star. Now Kamui tried to take Nono’s cock in his mouth, and when eventually he managed this, his teeth scraped the skin.

Nono was about to remove his own mouth from its occupation in order to complain when Nuppe grabbed his hair, the parts tied up in bunches, and pulled his head forward, forcing the cock into his throat. No longer could Nono tell himself this was a dream. Tears ran down his cheeks, and an eruption up from his oesophagus of alcohol and partially digested food. The hot, acidic soup sprayed out all over Nuppe’s penis and Nono’s top.

And even as it came, Nuppe pulled himself two thirds of the way out, and thrust himself back in, laughing shrilly. Vomit ran down Nono’s chin and neck and Nuppe laughed and fucked his mouth. Kamui had moved his head out of the way by now.

“I don’t like this,” he said.

“What don’t you like?” asked Nuppe. “All this was your plan first. Are you pulling out?” He spoke as if Nono couldn’t hear, as if Nono’s head were an inanimate fucktoy with nothing inside it but a warm place to slide a cock back and forth.

“I didn’t mean that—just, I’m not into scat-ero.”

“Ah, what a pain in the butt. Get up then; you can join the semen-firing squad early. I’ll do something about the vomit.”

Nono thought, if this is really happening, then maybe with Sacci… and his whole prior band… maybe he really did all those things. A nasty drunken trollop. He wanted never to drink again; he would take control of his behaviour from now on. 

Kamui got off the couch, unzipped his jeans and pulled out his half-erect prick, stroked it a little near Nono’s face, then turned to join the other two men jerking off—they all stood not far behind Nuppe now, watching. Nuppe had to let go of Nono’s hair in order to pull off his own t-shirt; he had stopped thrusting, too, and Nono saw his chance to get away from a circumstance which was not all that pleasant.

But he did not try. He fastened both his hands around his own irritated, throbbing priapus, and stroked it, and began to suck Nuppe’s member just as before, moving his head to and fro, lips tight and wet from his saliva and vomit, cheeks sunken from the vacuum his mouth made around its occupant.

“K-kawaii Princess Nono,” stammered Nuppe. “Hold on, I’ll come too fast; I need to clean you off first.” He pulled his hips back, taking himself out of Nono’s mouth. Then he used his shirt to clean up what remained of the vomit, till the only evidence it had come were some wet spots on Nono’s elegant top. The rub-down had scarcely finished when Kamui moved in, his cock pointed toward that recently vacated mouth.

Nono saw it, and his lips caught it as a fish catches a lure, and he moaned as its rigid wrinkly shaft slid along his tongue. Nuppe, throwing his filthy shirt on the floor, protested, “I was almost finished, you bastard. You think I’ll be content to just watch you?”

Kamui said nothing, but held his hand gently to the side of Nono’s head as he was sucked off. Removing a hand from his own cock, Nono used it to grasp Nuppe’s, which was still hard and twitching close to his face. That seemed to defuse the situation. So he sucked the life out of Kamui through his penis whilst stroking both Nuppe’s and his own, roughly sliding foreskins up and down and up again.

“I demand some action,” said Ryou.

“Me too!” That was Sanpei.

Then Ryou said, “Get that pink-haired slut off the couch, move him over here so he’s more accessible!”

Nuppe took Nono by the wrist in order to loosen the grasp on his cock, then tugged at Nono’s arm. “Come on, over here.”

Reluctantly, Nono let Kamui out of his mouth, and stood, went where he was pulled. He was led into the centre of the room, about a pace and a half away from the coffee table, and he buried his knees in the soft carpet when Nuppe unhanded him. Immediately Ryou’s excessive prepuce hung before Nono’s face, and he could not resist its smell, as though it hadn’t been washed in days; he thrust his tongue inside, and with his hands reached for Nuppe’s and Sanpei’s cocks, which he clutched and stroked.

“There’s only one place left for me,” said Kamui. His voice came from behind Nono’s ear, and before Nono even knew what it meant, he felt the drummer’s hot, hard organ pushing against the back of his panties, which was shortly pulled aside. Occupied as Nono’s hands and mouth were, he could only half-heartedly protest by swaying his hips, till Kamui took hold of them and began sliding his cock up and down between his buttocks. “It’s not the kind of big round arse I like, but it’s cute enough.”

“Don’t come inside,” Nuppe told him. “Remember the plan; you’re needed up here for the climax.”

“Yeah, you’d best work yourself up fast, then stand to finish,” said Ryou. “I’m almost done myself—this guy’s mouth is insatiable!”

Now Kamui’s penis was pressing perpendicular to Nono’s arsehole; he felt its bulk spill into him roughly, painfully. Once in, Kamui did not even pause before fucking, but Nono’s discomfort quickly gave place to excitement; he was the centre of attention for four men, two of whom he cared deeply for; his body one way or another held their most intimate parts, and they’d never forget him. He started moving his hips back and forth on Kamui, who knelt behind him.

And as Kamui’s organ impaled Nono repeatedly, Nuppe had decided to shove his back in Nono’s mouth, in beside Ryou’s, leaving one of Nono’s hands free again to pleasure himself whilst his tongue struggled between the two shafts held in his tight, wet lips.

“I can’t hold any longer,” Ryou said, pulling out and stroking himself rapidly in front of Nono’s cheek. In a moment shot the first stream of semen, right into Nono’s eye; the sting was terrible, but he only shut that eye tight and kept on sucking Nuppe as three more came from the same man, sticking to his cheek, his chin, and his fringe of pink hair. Abruptly then Kamui pulled out of him and stood, and Nono felt the same kind of warmth fall along the back of his head, so much semen in his hair.

Nuppe must be close now, too, he thought. So as Ryou and Kamui staggered away to rest on the furniture, Nono pulled Sanpei by his prick, desiring to let him feel the inside of his mouth. Shortly, this was effected; Nono sucked him and switched to jerking Nuppe, who was slick enough that it must’ve felt almost as good as being sucked.

“I’m coming now,” said Nuppe. “Try to catch it, ah… on your neck!”

Nono lowered his arm so that Nuppe’s cock faced toward his top as it sent forth five jets of semen, some of it clinging to his neck. Sanpei was not far behind, and took Nono by surprise, shooting the hot whitish slime once up his nostril before getting the rest on the bridge of his nose, and his cheeks.

“I’m covered in your sperm,” said Nono. He still knelt on the floor, and now stroked himself vigorously with both hands. “Am I cute like this?”

“Absolutely, you’re an adorable cumrag,” Ryou answered. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to hear, so he tried again, wiping some of the semen off his face, using it to lubricate his hands as he went on masturbating.

“Nuppe, Kamui, do you think I’m cute?”

“Of course,” said Nuppe. “The lovely Princess Nono looks very cute covered in semen.”

Kamui added, “I always thought you were cute.”

Then Nono came, falling back as he did, so that his own voluminous load of semen shot over his chest, getting on his jaw and flowing thence around his neck. He straightened out his legs then, lying flat on the carpet, breathing slowly as his heart still rapidly pounded. Then he thought of something.

“You mentioned a plan, Nuppe. Everything we did was… planned?”

“Not everything,” he answered. “Most of it. And it’s all recorded on Nanny Cam.”

Nono scrambled to his feet suddenly. “You recorded it? Why?!”

“Why not? I know that I will not always be able to see Princess Nono. Now these memories with her are recorded forever on two different cloud drives, so I won’t get too sad if either of us leaves the band.”

“It’s also insurance against that ever happening,” said Kamui, grinning. “Sacci would understand, don’t you think?”

Nono had found his skirt and was now slipping the waistband under his top and trying to fasten the drawstring. “No,” he said angrily, “Sacci isn’t like that. Maybe you two will have to leave the band if he finds out about this mess!”

Nuppe laughed. “Do you really want him to see it? He’ll have to see the evidence if you tell him about it. I can send you a copy for personal use. In fact, I can send a copy directly to Sacci’s computer.”

“Don’t!” Nono began to plead. “Please don’t show Sacci anything that I did here!”

Ryou and Sanpei looked on dumbfounded, probably not even knowing of any of the other men’s relationships prior to this night. Kamui said, “You sure change your tune quickly.”

And for a moment Nuppe’s eyes had grown wide, as if he’d known nothing of Nono’s especial feelings for Sacci, for how he appeared to Sacci; then he smirked, and said, “This document of what a slut Princess Nono really is can remain totally hidden from Sacci on one condition: that you don’t make a big deal about it when I want to make more memories with you. Don’t make stupid faces—it’s obvious you were enjoying it the entire time!”

“I hate you! All of you!” Nono buried his face in his hands, but he wasn’t sobbing. He had to hide the flushing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, maybe you've noticed that everyone except for Nono is pretty much without description. That is because, for the purpose of the story, they are little more than a bunch of dicks. Two of them are original characters created simply because more dicks were needed. I think Ryou and Sanpei might be gay lovers who live together in that weird house, but really they hardly qualify as characters.


End file.
